gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Bob-omb Battlefield
- Level = }} |caption = The Painting/Mario in Bob-omb Battlefield. |kana = |nickname = |allies = Bob-omb Buddies |located = Princess Peach's Castle |capital = Princess Peach's Castle |leader = King Bob-omb |inhabitants = Bob-ombs Bob-omb Buddies Koopa Goombas Chain Chomp Big Bob-omb |first = Super Mario 64 (1996) |games = Super Mario 64 Super Mario 64 DS }}Bob-omb Battlefield is a world in Super Mario 64 and its remake, Super Mario 64 DS. This world serves as the first world in these games as Mario does not need any Power Stars to enter. Stars Star 1: Big Bob-omb on the Summit To collect the first star of the game, Mario needs to advance throughout the course and scale the mountain until reaching the top of the summit. Here, he encounters King Bob-omb and the two start battling one another. In order for Mario to defeat him, he has to go behind him and lift him up to slam him to the ground. King Bob-omb then makes a single bounce and gets back up. Mario must repeat this step two more times in order to fully defeat King Bob-omb to gain his first Power Star, allowing access to the top-right room with Princess Peach's Slide and Whomp's Fortress. In Super Mario 64 DS, Big Bob-omb is only fought by Yoshi in the beginning. This makes King Bob-omb not having to be picked up in order to be defeated and rather more must be defeated by Yoshi licking in the Bob-ombs he summons and throw it at him three times to gain the Power Star. He also bounces more than once after being hit, unlike Super Mario 64 where he only bounces once and then gets up. Star 2: Footrace with Koopa the Quick Once Mario has defeated the Big Bob-omb, he is able to have a go at Koopa the Quick. He will challenge Mario to a race, to the top of the summit. Talk to him to start the race, and head of. Winning the race will grant Mario another star, but the use of the Wing Cap or the cannons will have him accusing Mario of cheating, and the race will have to be done again. However shortcuts are allowed in this race. In Super Mario 64 DS, this mission only has Koopa the Quick race with Mario and if Yoshi, Luigi or Wario talks to him, he questions the location of Mario. They have to put on the Mario Cap in disguise to race. Star 3: Shoot to the Island in the Sky (Nintendo 64 version only) This is the third challenge in Bob-omb Battlefield and is exclusive to the Nintendo 64 version. This level requires Mario to use cannons for the first time. Speaking to any of the Bob-omb Buddies in the field opens up the hatches that cover the cannons, and then Mario is able to climb down, aim himself anywhere he wants to, and blast off into the sky. The objective is to get to the big floating island in the sky, and collect the Star hiding in a yellow Exclamation Block. Star 3: Five Silver Stars! (Nintendo DS version only) This mission in Bob-omb Battlefield is exclusive to the Super Mario 64 DS remake. This mission has some differences including a Chain Chomp running on the loose and Silver Stars in various locations. They are located: *Inside of a Goomba with Wario's Cap *Inside of a Goomba near a tree near the cannon. *On the chain of the loose Chain Chomp. *On top of a tree at the beginning of the level. *Hidden inside of a patch of flowers at the far end of where the bricks are located. Star 4: Find the 8 Red Coins In this mission, Mario has to obtain eight Red Coins scattered among the course. They are located in the following areas: *The first one is located directly above the moving platforms at the start of the course. *The second one is located on the stump which the Chain Chomp is stuck to. *The third one is located on a small hill near the Chain Chomp and the Koopa. *The fourth and fifth ones are located next to the Star Marker for this mission and the fifth mission. *The sixth one is located near the top of a slope leading to the mountain. *The seventh one is located on top of the tree on the floating island. *The eighth and final one is located in a small area where the ground ! Switch is located. Once Mario has collected all of these Stars, he obtains a Power Star where the Star Marker is. In Super Mario 64 DS, this mission has been moved to be the sixth mission. Star 4: Big Bob-omb's Revenge (Nintendo DS version only) In this mission, King Bob-omb returns to battle the player. Only Mario, Luigi and Wario are able to do the mission as it has them having to pick up King Bob-omb and throw them onto the surface which Yoshi lacks the ability to do so. He doesn't summon regular Bob-ombs to attack this time. When the player throws King Bob-omb off the edge, they are forbidden as he states it is against the rules to do so. He must be thrown three times in order for a full defeat and to get the Power Star. Star 5: Mario Wings to the Sky After unlocking the Wing Cap (or the Question Blocks in Super Mario 64 DS) from the hidden level in the hallway, what the player needs to do here is to get the Wing cap (or a feather in the DS remake), get to the island in the sky, and get into the cannon. The player needs to fly through the center of each ring of coins, which is harder than it seems, because Mario is flying. Star 6: Behind Chain Chomp's Gate This is the sixth star in the Bob-omb Battlefield, and it's one of the easier ones to get. Free the Chain Chomp by stomping on its post three times. If the player frees the chain chomp, they will get unexpected help in getting this Star. In Super Mario 64 DS, this mission has been moved to be the seventh. In the remake, if Luigi uses his invincibility powerup, he may simply walk through the bars to obtain the Power Star and Wario can ground pound it once, because of his weight. 100 Coin Star In this mission, Mario has to collect one hundred coins total. There are many coins in the sky, which can be accessed from the floating island. The eight Red Coins are useful to collect as well; and many Goombas and Bob-ombs are walking about. Running around the wooden posts near the eight Red Coin Star yields five coins each as well. Enemies *Goomba *Bob-omb *Koopa Troopa *Chain Chomp *King Bob-omb (boss) Trivia *This area has similarites to Wario's Battle Canyon as both have a war between the Bob-ombs and the Bob-omb Buddies. *If the player plays for fifty hours straight in brawling in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the player unlocks the theme song for the Delfino Plaza stage, known as the "Main Theme Super Mario 64". es:Campo de los Bob-omb it:Battaglia di Bob-ombe de:Bob-Ombs Bombenberg fr:Bataille de Bob-omb ru:Bob-omb Battlefield nl:Bob-omb Battlefield Category:Locations in Super Mario 64 Category:Levels Category:Plains-themed